Proof
by ShopaholicInMaking
Summary: Ashley is too fond of reading Harry Potter Fan Fiction especially Harry/Draco Slash. Harry catches her red-handed one day and proves he's not a gay...


PROOF:

CHAPTER 1:

SUMMARY:

Ashley is too fond of reading Harry Potter Fan Fiction especially Harry/Draco Slash. Harry catches her red-handed one day and proves he's not a gay...

I DON'T own anything except the plot.

I sat in my room with my bedroom door closed surfing thru various websites. I was really bored and so I stopped to think. Which of the websites would have me over my head? YouTube was done for I was done watching Harry/Draco slash... Yes! I immediately perked up and typed the site name. I'm not a pervert but, Harry and Draco looked cute together. I read for a few minutes and was becoming a bit aroused; some of these were fucking hot. Okay, I'm Ashley Robinson. Daughter of Tom and Fiona Robinson, who are both vets. I stay at the Godric's Hollow next to the famous Potter Hall. I didn't know I'm living with the famous Harry Potter, my schoolmate. I met Harry on the Hogwarts Express when he was returning to Hogwarts for his seventh year. I'm 18 by the way. He's two years elder to me. He entranced me at the first sight. I've got a habit of going clammy at the sight of him, even at the distance and tend to faint whenever I see him. His friends, Ron and Hermione helped me overcome this cocky attitude anyways. But whatever it is, I simply love his company. He is the best guy I've ever befriended. He stays just two houses away from mine with his parents, Lilly and James Potter. They were not dead, as Harry had been told. So, where was I? Yes, Harry Potter Fan fiction and Harry and Draco slash. I love reading them and it always seems to appeal me the most. I'd actually had a huge crush on Harry for like ever. However he was a famous wizard and I doubted he returned the feelings. As I neared the end of the fic with Harry and Draco I felt my panties becoming wet, this was ridiculous I knew these boys. I was about to close the screen when my bedroom door burst open. That had to be Harry. Harry always let himself in and never knocked, good thing I hadn't been doing anything… (He had actually burst in when I had been changing… Long time ago. LOL)

"Hey, what are you doing?" he asked strolling over smirking at me.

I flushed and minimized the screen. "N-Nothing," I stuttered.

He chuckled at me; Harry was so lighthearted. "Doesn't really look like nothing, come on what were you doing?" He pressed walking over to my laptop and opening the window I had minimized. He caught a glimpse of the word 'Slash' I had been reading and laughed.

"Not this shit again, seriously, I don't understand it, that's disgusting, we're friends!" he said laughing.

"Come on, Harry." I smiled at him. "Its what the fans think, you know," He cocked his eyebrow at me. My stomach did a yet another backward flip. "But I'm not gay." He said sternly.

"How do they know?" I challenged, mostly just because I liked to get on Harry's nerves.

"You don't believe me?" he asked smirking.

"Nope," I said again trying to irk him.

"Do I have to prove it to you?" he asked stepping closer to me so we were inches apart, his breath in my face. I nearly stopped breathing. I wanted him so badly; I'd been in love with him for years, yet I would never admit it.

"Maybe," I said trying to stay unnerved by the closeness.

"Then I'll just prove it to you," He said dangerously, backing me towards the bed till the back of my knees hit the bed and I fell over. He laid over me. His eyes bore into mine, I noticed fire and lust in them. His breath was in my face. I nearly stopped breathing. I wanted him so badly; I'd been in love with him for years, yet I would never admit it.

"I still don't believe it." I gasped against his face. He grabbed me fiercely and pulled me to him, out lips colliding with hunger. His tongue asked for entrance to my mouth and I granted it gladly. I put my arms around his neck and pulled myself into him, kissing him passionately. His hand snaked up my shirt to grab my breast and he began to rub it as we kissed. He lifted himself up so he was supporting his own weight and kissed me even more fiercely.

"Still think I'm gay with Malfoy?" he challenged pulling away briefly to stare me down.

I shook my head no. He looked at me for a moment, I didn't want this to end ever, I wanted him to touch me, I wanted him, every bit of him.

"You're beautiful Ashley, so goddamn beautiful." He whispered seductively into my ear before pulling my shirt entirely over my head and throwing it aside. I began unbuttoning his dark shirt as he tugged at the hem of my jeans, already having undone the button and pulled them out from underneath me in one swift motion. I succeeded in pulling his shirt off of him, and gazed at the sight before me. His toned stomach was driving me crazy, and as he stood up and stepped out of his dress pants I was writhing in anticipation.

He moved into me once again, and began tugging at the clasp on my bra, finally setting it loose, and taking in the sight, becoming obviously aroused. ".beautiful." He repeated locking his gaze on mine once again still breathing heavily alongside of me.

"Damn it Harry, I want you now." I was throbbing with arousal, and all I wanted was him. He smirked and pulled my underwear down, before ridding himself of his own boxers and exposing his extremely hard member. I grabbed his cock and rubbed it slowly. He hissed. He then took charge and began to kiss me passionately. His hands roamed my body. "Shit Ashley, you're so hot. I've wanted you for so long," he whispered seductively.

"Me too," I moaned. He rubbed my clit and I shivered in pleasure. He then guided his cock down to my entrance and brushed over it gently. I hissed.

"Do it already, Harry" I ordered. He smirked.

He entered me slowly giving me time to adjust. "God Harry! Make love to me already!" I screamed. I couldn't take his teasing any longer. He pulled out and entered me again harder. I groaned. He massaged my breasts and pounded into me again.

"Harder!" I demanded. He hit into me harder, again and again, hitting my spot each time. I needed more of him. I flipped us over so I was now on top. Harry took in the sight of me on top of him and groaned. I slammed down on top of him riding him wildly. He guided me up and down with his hands on my hips, his eyes closing in ecstasy. I thanked God my parents weren't home as we both began to scream each other's name in ecstasy. I could feel my orgasm building as he became sloppy and I lifted my self up one more time to slam down with so much force I was going to have trouble walking the next day. One more thrust and my walls clenched around him, and he came inside of me. He continued to thrust as we rode out each other's orgasms. I collapsed on top of him and he kissed me on the forehead lightly before laying beside me.

"Damn, that was good," he whispered.

I smiled, "Harry, I've had a crush on you for years," I admitted.

"I'd be lying if I said I haven't loved you since that day in my seventh year when you have me half your sandwich because Malfoy accidently knocked mine." he smiled back. I cocked an eyebrow at him.

"So want to be my girlfriend? So that you don't have any doubts about my sexuality."

"Of course." I said snickering and pressing closer to him "I've always wanted it." I murmured drifting off to sleep.

THE END.


End file.
